


The last of us x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Ellie Williams

**“(y/n)! Look at this!”** Ellie whispered, so Joel wouldn’t hear her. She brought you a comic book.

 **“Whoa, where’d you get it?”** You asked, taking the comic book in your hands.

 **“You know that guy, Bill? Who helped us get a car? I kinda stole a couple of his comic books..”** Ellie nervously smiles at you.

 **“They’d better be good..”** You mumbled, flipping to the first page.

**“What are you two giggling about back there?”**

**“A-”**

**“Porn.”**

Ellie blurted out, resting her head on your shoulder to look at the comic book. Joel didn’t respond to Ellie. You soon reached the last page.

 **“To be continued…? Ugh, I hate cliffhangers.”** You angrily grumbled. _“_ **You got any other comic books?”**

 **“No, but I do have some joke books. You wanna hear some jokes?”** You exhaustively sighed.

 **“It’s better than silence. “** Ellie gave you a goofy Grin and pulled out her joke book.

 

 **“I walked into my sister’s room and tripped on a bra… it was a booby trap.”** You snickered softly, but that soon turned into laughter. You bumped into Ellie.

**“That’s so cheesy!”**

You quickly composed yourself and stood up straight. once you stopped laughing, Ellie smiled in your direction, but you continued to walk forward. She grabbed your hand; that definitely caught your attention. You locked at Ellie with wide eyes.

 **“What are you doing?”** You whispered; so Joel wouldn’t hear you.

 **“Holding your hand,”** Ellie whispered back. You let a blush crawl onto your face and neck. She lightly poked your cheeks, as they were the reddest part of your face, at the moment. _“_ **Cute** _.”_ She cooed into your ear. You quickly looked away to hide your face from her on-looking eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Ellie Williams

You slowly peeked around the corner before deciding to dash down. You stopped to catch your breath. You heard a gun click behind you. You sighed.

 **“Fuck…”**  You held up your hands and slowly turned around. You locked eyes with another girl about your age. She slowly lowered her gun after looking you up and down.

“ **What are you doing here?”**

 **“Uh, scavenging. So if you’re not going to shoot me I have somewhere to be.”** You turned on your heels and walked away, but she called out to you.

 **“W-wait, please. I don’t know where I am and-”**  You let out a sigh and waved for her to follow you.

 **“Come on, I have a hideout. I keep my things there. Are you hungry?”** You walked through the forest and crawled through the door leading to your tree house.

**“You live in a tree house?”**

**“Yep. The infected can’t climb trees. Are you here with anyone?”**

**“I was, but I have no idea where he is now.”**  Ellie held out her hand.  **“I’m Ellie.”** You grabbed her hand with yours.

 **“(y/n). Cute name.”** Ellie let go of your hand; a blush on her face. She squinted her eyes.

 **“What’s that?”** You looked to what she was staring at and whistled.

 **“My dog, you’ve never seen one before?”** You grabbed her hand and laid it on your dog. She smiled and ruffled its hair.

 **“Not in real life, only in books.”** You reached into your bag and took out a bone, you handed it to Ellie.

 **“Give this to him and he’ll love you for life.”** She hesitantly did as you told her. She smiled and looked at your very excited dog.

 **“I haven’t smiled this much in years, but I really should find Joel.“** You grabbed a couple of guns from your cabinet and handed Ellie one.

 **“Here. I’ll help you.”** She looked at you surprisingly.

 **“You’re helping me? But why?”** You grabbed one of Ellie’s hands and squeezed it reassuringly. Her face blossomed into a blush.  **“You look like a nice person, come on,”** You grabbed your bag and dragged her back into the town by her hand. Ellie gave you a wide smile before she tightened her grip around your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
